


Safety in Numbers

by Heronfem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breeding, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Genital Swap, Impregnation, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Threesomes/Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a back up against death, Herah Adaar learns that if she gets her most loyal male follower pregnant, the child will be born with the mark.</p>
<p>But why risk only one being the most loyal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the kink meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13275.html?thread=50642907#t50642907
> 
> I need Andraste.

“If something happens-”

“Need a back up-”

“Potentially children-”

“Magic from the mother passes to a child of, well.”

Herah blinks blearily at the group of people huddled around her, and says, “You want me to get a man pregnant?”

Cullen, in the corner, looks like if he turns any more red he'll explode.

The explanation is this: after her recent stunt of a near death experience in the Forbidden Oasis, they need a back up if she dies. Dorian finds the answer in a book- if a female mage gets a man pregnant, the one most loyal to her, the magic will duplicate in the child.

She says yes.

So do four of her men, and so they all take off to the Black Emporium.

oOo

Solas is first.

New hormones run through her, making her run hotter, hungry for the chase. They set him loose in the Hinterlands, and she gives him a half hour head start before slipping into the woods. Herah is tall and lean and wickedly fast, and she _wants_. She knows the woods as well as he, and as she reaches the table stones she learns she can scent him, now. 

She wonders if this is how Bull feels all the time, that aching drive to pin and have her way with the one daring to elude her, every nerve tingling, every bit of her ready. 

She finds him in the not-gazebo, the landmark, and pins him quick before he can get away under her own banner. They both need the chase, and when she pins his hands he struggles, but not terribly hard.

"Mine," she breathes against his skin to make him shiver. "Oh, sweet little thing that you are, I'm going to breed you right up."

He's soaked when her free hand drags leggings down, and as she fucks into him she bends down to bite and suck at his neck. He whimpers and shudders and keens so sweetly, and comes hard, clenching tight around her new cock when she breathes, "I'm going to put a babe in that belly."

She takes him five more times, thrilled with the wonderful magic that lets her keep her refraction, and by the time she's satisfied Solas is well fucked, stomach slightly swollen, and she tenderly kisses behind his ear as he lets out a contented rumbling sound.

oOo

Herah catches Blackwall next, no chase necessary. He's easy to find, always in the stables, and she pins him to the wall as he smiles. The sun is warm and he's out of those thick coats he loves so much, down to shirtsleeves that reveal thick, broad arms. He smells sweeter now, _ripe_ for the plucking, and he's pliant as she kisses him.

"Eager?" she murmurs against his mouth, and he sighs into her.

"Little," he admits, spreading his legs to let her push a thick thigh between them. She can feel how he's soaked through the fabric. "Saw Solas this morning."

"Oh?" She asks archly, pressing her leg up. He ruts against it, hands going up to grab her horns.

"Walking funnier than normal, our Fade-elf."

She chuckles, kisses him again. And again. And again. "That would be because I had a _very_ nice night. Jealous?"

He plucks eagerly at her leggings, where she's close to fully hard. "A little, I'll admit. Always wanted children."

Herah leans over, slides her teeth up the side of his neck to make him shudder and keen softly in need. One clawed finger snaps the band of his bun, letting her run lazy fingers through it. "Well then," she purrs, throaty, to make him moan. "I'll have to do my best to give you some."

oOo

"Beautiful," she breathes as she surveys The Iron Bull, trussed up like dinner for her in rich red rope. Dorian looks far too pleased with himself, and shows her the knots to cut or undo when he needs out. It's very useful, having two rope masters in Skyhold to teach her. Bull has been _very_ well tied.

Dorian pats Bull's shoulder companionably, and heads out the door with a cheery call of, "Don't break him!"

With the door shut, she smooths a hand over his back, watching this skin twitch and shudder under it. "Hey, handsome."

"Boss."

Fuck, she loves that voice. She leans down beside him, gets in his face with a grin. He looks somewhere between terrified and impossibly turned on. 

"Still good?" She asks, rubbing the meeting of horn and skin in the way she knows he loves. His eye droops a bit, a sigh of pleasure echoing out. 

"Have to admit," he murmurs, like rich gravel, "kind of excited. Children, all that. Never thought I'd get them."

"You should know," she says, walking back around him and climbing onto the bed, "most Tal-Vashoth are quite fertile."

"What, really?"

She grins wickedly, leans down, bites sharply on his skin to make him whine with need. "How do you feel about triplets, sweet?"

oOo

Cullen is the only one to come directly to her, and when she comes home from a week in the Hissing Wastes he's sprawled on her bed, smelling sweet like slick and his hair loose with curls. She drops her pack as he opens sleepy eyes, taking in his long, lean body and smooth hips.

"Missed you," he says gravelly, his voice rough with sleep. The new hormones in him have made him softer, calmer, and he always seems half on the cusp of curling up in a chair somewhere to nap like an oversized cat. It makes heat well up in her, and she kicks the door shut and locks it. 

He smiles, lounging on the bed as she strips down.

"You're lucky I've already been to bathe," she tells him, eyes wandering hungrily over his body. So solid, so sturdy. He's going to be an absolute pleasure after the week she's had.

"I know." He stretches, very deliberately, and she groans at the heat that makes her cock twitch. Solas had led her on a merry chase through the Wastes at night. If he wasn't pregnant yet, he would be soon. "Herah?"

"Yes?" she says, stripping out of her armor.

"Will you get me with child tonight?"

Fucking hell, that shouldn't be as hot as it is, his voice gone sweet and plaintive and needy. She can't get out of her clothes fast enough, and he's beaming when she pounces, pinning him to the bed. He arches up shamelessly into her as she bites his neck, bruising him firmly to stake her claim.

"Poor thing," she croons, fingers trailing down to feel how slick he is, how needy. "How long have you been up here, all hungry for my cock?"

"Too long," he breathes, biting his lip as she presses kisses to his chest. "Please, please _mistress_."

"Fuck," she hisses, sliding two fingers into him to make him squirm. "Should get you with twins, keep you pinned in my bed all the time." He lets out the sweetest noise of pleading at that, and her hand gets near soaked. She grins against his skin, cock hard as she rolls her hips against him. "Oh, I see. You want me to keep you bred? One on your knee, one at your breast, one keeping you nice and swollen, marked up as mine?"

"Yes," he begs, hips rolling into her fingers. "Yes, please, mistress-"

"I will," she croons, and he near sobs as he comes just from that and the curl of her fingers. She gives him a moment to recover before she slides into him, shuddering at the slick, wet heat of him, the soft clench-release of his orgasm. "You're going to look so good, swollen with my child in you."

"Children," he moans, reaching up to clutch the bedposts. "Twins, please, I want twins..."

She groans, kissing and sucking over his exposed throat. "You're not going to be able to move, sweet," she croons, leaning down to suck lightly on a nipple. He arches up, and hand falling to her neck to keep her there, and she takes the hint, spilling into him with her mouth at his breast.

oOo

Solas shows first, to no ones surprise, his stomach swelling and tugging at his soft shirts. Dorian is utterly delighted, and as the only one aside from Varric and Cole not heavy with child, spends most of his time practically skipping about the castle to fetch whatever they want. Solas wants to grumble, she can tell, but he likes Dorian's gifts of grapes and sweet cakes too much. Dorian, she has decided, will be godfather to all her children, endlessly patient with her hormonal, grouchy men.

Bull shows next, much to the excitement of the Chargers, who crowd and squabble about him, and he just smiles indulgently, puts down his axe and picks up two terrifyingly sharp knitting needles while he sits with the midwives to learn about childcare. 

Blackwall and Cullen show about the same time, but it's clear by about the fourth month that Cullen is going to be stepping down. Knight Captain Rylen steps in, as to Cullen's joy, he's pregnant with twins just as he wanted. Cullen lets his hair grow, pregnancy making it thick and soft, and soon it's being pulled up in elaborate braids by one of the other fathers-to-be, or Dorian is fussing over it while they play chess.

Herah is, in a word, smug.

oOo

They rotate through her bedroom when they wish, Cullen the only permanent fixture to it. She has a very large bed now, and her room shows pieces of her four men scattered about. Carvings from Blackwall for toys, piles of rope from The Iron Bull when they practiced on her as a group (and _that_ had been quite the night for the five of them), Cullen's coat and chess set on a table in the corner, for when the group of them play, a half finished painting on the wall that Solas is lovingly rendering.

Tonight Cullen is warm and soft against her left, Blackwall solid against her right. She's half asleep when the nuzzling starts, soft kisses starting on her neck from both sides.

"Mistress," Cullen's voice says, plaintive.

"My lady," Blackwall pleads.

She smiles.

"So needy tonight," she murmurs, and Cullen whines, soft and wanting. The twins keep him awake half the night anyway, and she croons as he nuzzles against her again. "Shh, sweet."

Blackwall ends up on her cock, sturdy legs letting him ride even with the weight he carries from the babe (just the one, the healer had insisted, which was fair given that Bull _did_ end up with three and Solas with another pair of twins), and Cullen settles on her face.

She takes her time eating him out as Blackwall works himself on her length, enjoying how Cullen whimpers and slick bathes her face. He smells delicious, and she doesn't mind the curious not-taste on her tongue. He likes her tongue in him, and so she sucks and licks and noses at the little ridge of clit-cock until he's shouting and shaking, and when he climbs off she pulls Blackwall down to kiss him. The swell of his belly presses into her, and she groans, hips snapping up at the thought of him round with _her_ seed, her claim firmly planted on him.

She comes when he does, Cullen watching with sleepy satisfaction, and before Blackwall can slide off Cullen catches his mouth as well.

Her cock valiantly tries to make a comeback at the sight.

oOo

No one is particularly surprised when The Iron Bull comes into milk first.

It's a nice Thursday afternoon, and she has all her men comfortably installed in her chambers. Cullen is snoozing on the bed, Blackwall carving on the balcony, and Solas is in her lap pretending that he's not blushing as she suckles on him. 

They've all grown swollen in the passing months, chests filling out to feed the babes she's put in them (and will continue to put in them, if Cullen is anything to go by), and the tea that the healers recommended is doing its job well. Blackwall and Bull have a bit of a head start, pectoral muscles translating and shifting into proper, soft, relaxed breasts with ease, but Cullen is still lean from years of stressful living and needs more fattening before he'll grow much. Solas is much the same, but he's adjusting, and there's a comfortable softness to his hips these days.

She is utterly looking forward to seeing Solas relax, blissed out and smelling sweetly of milk in her bed.

Maker, Andraste, Creators, who the fuck _ever_ , she loves her life.

"Huh," Bull says, and she lifts her head from Solas' chest, arms still tight and sturdy against his back.

"What is it?"

He gently tweaks a nipple, and there's no mistaking the droplet that slides down, dropping to the swell of his huge belly.

Solas inhales sharply, lean fingers tightening on her shoulders as he watches Bull repeat the gesture. Herah gently pats his side, and he slides off her lap onto the couch proper so she can go over and duck her head. She latches easily, and Bull sighs pleasantly as she sucks what little milk there is out. Its sweet and heavy on her tongue, almost creamy, and when she pulls back it's only to bend to kiss him so he can taste it on her tongue.

"Soon," she says warmly as Solas shifts, the scent of slick spiking the air as Blackwall and Cullen wake and take notice. "Soon, sweetlings."

oOo

She has four enormously pregnant, milky men in her bed, and Herah Adaar may actually be the most smugly pleased person in existence. She watches fondly as Solas sighs restively, Cullen at one teat and Bull at the other as Blackwall rests his head on her shoulder, tracing his fingers over her stomach.

Bull is barely mobile now, confined largely to her rooms, and she finds she rather likes that. Blackwall makes the traverse back through Skyhold the most, Solas so over swollen with two qunari-elven children that he looks about to pop at any moment, and Cullen prefers her rooms to literally anywhere else in the castle. They are all round and huge and sweet with milk, forever cuddling into her and nuzzling sweetly until she takes notice of them.

"You're thinking deep this evening," Blackwall murmurs, kissing her neck, and she relaxes.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," she says fondly, running a hand over Blackwall's belly to feel the child kick within. "It won't be long now."

He nods, relaxing, and when the other two have taken their fill of Solas they turn to cuddle. Solas ends up at her side, Cullen climbing off the bed to be behind Blackwall. She smiles fondly, satisfied with her work.

“Are we going to stay together?” Cullen mumbles into Blackwall's shoulders. “All of us? To raise the children?”

They all seem to freeze, looking at each other, and Bull says, quiet and low, “I'd like to. Seems like we could be good together.”

“I agree,” Solas says, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“And I feel the same,” Blackwall admits, and just like that, the five of them are the _five_ of them, each a piece of some strange little puzzle that they're all pleased by.

Herah falls asleep to masculine snores and the warm scent of family.

oOo

Eight children. She has eight children.

Eight screaming, shrieking, beautiful children. Three full qunari, two half-elven that came out looking entirely elven except for the grey cast of their skin, and three half humans, all healthy, all hearty, all with Anchors.

Bull is in his element, basking in the shrieks of his sons and daughters- two sons, six daughters, she is utterly pleased- and they let Bull be Tama for the evening. It's been three months, and Cullen has grown needy. 

"You're going to look so sweet, filled out again, so soft and heavy with another of my babes," she purrs as Cullen stretches languidly in their huge bed, Blackwall's pillow askew, and dips her head to suckle him. He groans, fingers sliding into her hair to hold her there. He's just as sweet as ever on her tongue, and she squeezes the soft curves of his hips where his weight has settled. "Going to keep you bred all the time." She kisses the curve of his breast as Solas settles into bed with them, watching hungrily.

It's a pleasure to bury herself in him, feel him shiver beneath her. Solas joins her, lets Cullen pull him into soft kisses as Herah lets go, fucks him hard and solid until he's sobbing on her cock, Solas reaching clever fingers down to slide one in beside her, and that's it. They both come hard, and when she pulls out he's smiling sleepily and pressing open mouthed kisses to Solas's neck.

oOo

"I think I want another," Blackwall says a week later, Cullen and Solas a tangle of limbs on Bull as they sleep. The two of them are enjoying a glass of very nice wine, watching the rest of their strange little found family. "I don't know about Solas."

"He does as well," she says, and he smiles, going soft and sweet. She loves that look on him, especially with his hair gone long and soft, pulled up into its bun just aching for her to take it out. "Bull... not for a few more years. Three took a lot out of him, and he has eight to help raise."

"And what do you want?" He asks, sipping the wine, and she smiles, all predator.

"To see you all completely round all the time, always in milk, with my children running about."

He swallows hard. "Want to get started on that, my lady?"

oOo

They're back in the Hinterlands, springtime singing through the air, and Herah is running barefoot through the woods, blood singing with desire. Solas is fast and fleet, and she knows the secret now, knows all their secrets, knows about Thom and Uldred and Hissrad and Fen'Harel, and she wants like fire.

He is a wild thing, slipping through the trees like they are nothing, like he is wind and air and full of flight. She chases, wild and hungry and determined, and catches him in the Fornannan Ravine, pinning him against the pillar stones. He is wild and struggles just as before, teeth snapping as she jerks back to avoid them.

"Wild little god," she breathes, and pins him to the ground before the wolf statue. "How wild will you be with my babe in you?"

"Good luck," he snarls, and she presses him down hard, kisses him to submission, until he's smiling, the game and the need satisfied. He is bright and warm and pressing up against her, wet and reeking of sex and slick.

"Beautiful," she breathes, and the world is solid and warm and settled as she takes him all over again. He rolls his hips up to meet hers, mouth sweet against her neck. 

She will get them with child over and over, until such time as it's not feasible, but for now, she has her four men and her warm little family.


End file.
